For the Love of Science: Part 3
2k5 3 - Tuesday, June 26, 2012, 5:46 PM --------------------------------------- Deep Space - Galactic Plane Here in the murky depths of space, time seems to stand still. You do not move here, the universe moves around you. You are the pivot, the center of everything. And it is lonely to be such. Your optics ache for something to focus on, your mind reaches out for another life to touch, even if only for a moment. This is deep space. Contents: Scattershot Buzzkill Comet - Secret Decepticon Prison Tazma IV Torqulon Obvious exits: Above Plane leads to Eridani X. Driftward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Coreward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Comet - Secret Decepticon Prison Drifting aimlessly between the stars is a lonely comet. Comprised of ice and rock, this secluded celestial body is about 50 kilometres in diameter. With no nearby sun, it has no tail, no coma, or hint of warmth. Hidden beneath its surface, however, is a small Decepticon prison/laboratory. The only clue of this is a small port large enough to permit entry by most large Transformers. Those traveling to and from must do so via either a deployment bridge or through the vacuum of space. Although it has no technological cloaking field, seclusion grants it the protection that anonymity provides. Life at the Decepticon prison has returned to normal after its brief bout of excitement. Bottlethrottle's heroic escape made waves through the ranks. Stealing a laser scalpel from a medical examiner, slicing the mech's hand off to use in unlocking the security doors, overpowering that guard on the way to hijack the cargo shuttle... truly amazing stuff, and it gave hope to the Autobot POWs, the political prisoners from across the galaxy, and the other undesirables from within the Empire... right up to the point where the guards gleefully announced that Bottlethrottle had been slain on Earth by none other than Cyclonus. The story was so wonderful the guards could barely believe it... and the best part was they didn't even have to make it up! As far as they knew, Bottlethrottle died of his injuries in the streets of Tokyo. Thus, the doldrums have returned to the comet. The stark and empty halls, the cells that just aren't large enough to be comfortable in, the omnipresent security cameras removing any hint of privacy, the repeated psychological tests on the 'patients', and the knowledge that life won't be changing anytime soon has returned as the norm on the lonely comet. It's been long enough now that someone at Autobot City will have noticed the stolen Rylan Class starfighter. And by now that mech has tried to alert a superior officer, only to be walked into an adjacent room by Afterburner and Strafe, and soundly hit in the head. It's good to have friends. The ship on autopilot, suspected coordinates locked in, Scattershot makes the final adjustments on his Computron designed armor...It's almost like the Technobot commander is wearing his own Autobot sized EDC exo. Techno color appropriate, of course. Sometimes operations called for a single mech, and this was on such op: There were Autobots in this supposed nightmare facility- of that Scattershot was sure. Autobots he had put in harm's way. He wouldn't put others at risk to get them out. This one was for his boys, for Bottle Throttle, and for any Autobot who put his spark on the line to wreck and rule in the darkest hour. Believe it or not, there is more to this comet than just endless cells packed with unwilling occupants, there are actually several rooms designated for examinations and experimental surgeries. Currently working in one such room is none other than Buzzkill, her black-and-yellow form casting a shadow over the lifeless shell of a robot that was once a proud, Autobot warrior. Or maybe he was a just a janitor, she doesn't really know. Or care. He was just one of the many faces in this miserable place who happened it be picked for whatever crazy thing Buzzkill felt like doing today. The Insecticon taps away at her datapad while occasionally glancing at the dead mech and the gaping hole she carved in his chest. "Mmmhm. Just as I thought," she says to no one seeing as she's the only living person in the room. "Takes the laser cutter five point six seconds to slice through armor of this thickness. That's four seconds too long, so much can happen in that time. Surely there's a faster way." SCIENCE! The prison has little in the way of overt self defence. The deflector shields are good only for clearing out space debris, there are no exterior weapons, and stealth begins and ends at being merely a rogue comet on the hind end of the galaxy. The lab's scanners are good only at short range, and are used primarily to guide incoming ships. Its greatest defence, beyond its anonymity perhaps, is simple that it carries so many people considered valuable to the Empire. There's friends to be rescued, civilians to liberate, and ex-Decepticons to be turned. None of that is getting done by simply blowing it away. The sole point of access is a small docking port suitable for either a small fighter, or more likely, a Transformer making the short flight through space. <> Scattershot walks to the ship's main controls as the mobile Teletran speaks up. "Heads up." The system responds with a holographic HUD of the comet. One point of access...weak defenses. Scattershot makes some final tweaks to his plan, which is honestly not much more than land and kill things, before switching his armor on. <> The bigger than usual Scattershot clanks across the ship, opens the airlock, and drops into the black of space, transforming into an armor enhanced battlecruiser. The starfighter continues on it's path towards the comet, accelerating and opening fire with light energy weapons, on a collision course with glory. Also the title of Scattershot's memoir. The day Buzzkill found out you can do horrible things to other people and still call it science was a very good day indeed. Even though she hasn't accomplished anything other than ruining the lives of already broken prisoners, she can't but feel that she's learned so very much. Did you know destroying the laser core is the most effective way of killing an Autobot? Okay, she knew that already, but it was a blast testing it out over and over again with different weapons and tools. With her latest 'experiment' dead, Buzzkill decides it's probably a good time to get another subject and try another thing. She moves over to an intercom on one of the walls and presses a button. "This one is useless to me now, have a guard bring in another one." She pauses to think for a moment before continuing. "A minibot this time." But before another victim can be brought to her, the entire prison erupts with the blaring of alarms as the comet is rocked by a volley of laser fire. "What the-!? Isn't this place supposed to be a secret!? How is this even happening right now?" She pulls out her grenade launcher and runs out of the room and down the halls to meet whatever threat dares move in on her science time. A soft alarm goes off in the prison's cramped security centre. A bored looking Seeker, one of two guards on duty, sets his newspadd aside with annoyance, leaning forward to see what the trouble is. On the radar screen, a tiny shape appears out of warp. "Station control to unidentified ship, transmit your FoF codes," he says, stifling a yawn. The next cargo run isn't due for another five deca-cycles. Still, deep space scouts using the base for quick R&R en route to some more glorious destination isn't unheard of. When the codes aren't immediately received, the guard repeats himself. "Unidentified ship, transmit your codes ASAP." His friend steps up, watching over his shoulder as the first guard squints at the mark on the radar screen. Tapping a button, he zooms in just in time to make out the silhouette of the Rylan as another, smaller craft disembarks. "The hell..." The guard's optics widen, no longer sleepy in the slightest. Reaching over, he slams his hand down on the proximity alarm. The klaxons that spurred Buzzkill into action echo through the hallways for a split second before the prison shakes from the laser strikes. Ice and rock drift away from the prison with each hit, and there's no immediate external response to Scattershot's approach. On the inside, all cells are automatically locked down, guards begin arming themselves and rushing to their battle stations, and a pleasant announcement is made over the intercom requesting that all patients be returned to their rooms. All postings on all boards marked as read. The Rylan picks up speed, emptying it's ammunition, raining general pain on the base before it slams into the exterior, a massive space-fireball erupting, breaching the armored walls. It's a bigger explosion than expected from the smaller starfighter. There was also more unstable energon piled in the cargo bay than most space faring craft, for this very reason! The base's auto defenses engage, triggering response mechanisms to combat the vacuum of space that has already claimed several Decepticons, now floating in orbit of the comet, not looking very pleased. An emergency shield begins to close, but fails to do so before Scattershot blows through it, plowing through multiple Seeker guards before transforming, miniguns in either hand making short ork of the already confused and bewildered Decepticons, some of which haven't even done so much as speak in cycles, much less do anything defensively useful. Miniguns empty, Scattershot throws them to the floor, the weapons clanking across several bodies as flame retardant foams finally kick in on the fire caused by the crashed ship. The big mech stands on the chest of a dead conehead and lights a cigar. "All right then." He checks his armor systems and selects his weapon: An absurdly massive pump action shotgun. "It's waaay past time Ah dispensed some indiscriminant justice! The explosion is so awesome that is causes the whole place to shake making Buzzkill lose her footing and reach out with a hand to keep herself steady against a wall. She has every reason to believe that the prison is under attack by multiple targets, if that explosion is anything to go by, so when she finally rounds the corner and sees that the entire security force was singlehandedly deafeated by one, albiet large, mech she is more than a little surprised. But soon enough that shocked expression of hers becomes a scowl, Buzzkill recognizing Scattershot even under all that extra armor. The cigar kind of gave it away. "So, the overly-macho Technobot is here to save the day, hm?" Finger holds steady on the trigger of her weapon as she begins stepping back, putting as much space between her and the big, imposing threat currently standing on a pile of dead guys. "Think you're going to be some kind of hero and rescue all these pathetic wastes of space? You may have bested these guards but that's nothing." The Insecticon pulls the trigger and fires a smoke grenade at the Technobot before retreating back the way she came. Running away or leading him somewhere? What do you think? Combat: Buzzkill strikes Scattershot with her Smoke Out attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Scattershot's Accuracy. (Blinded) The comet threatens to break apart entirely as the Rylan crashes into it and detonates. If it weren't for the reinforced support structure of the prison, there'd be nothing but rock and water left. In the cells, prisoners are knocked clear off their feet. A particularly worried looking ex-spy picks herself up off the deck, holding onto the bars for support. What the hell is happening? From the looks of her fellow prisoners, no-one is sure. Even the guard outside looks confused as he nervously grips his rifle. Even as the emergency shield tries to close off the docking bay, soldiers are lining the catwalks, knowing full well what the odds are of the shield stopping Scattershot. Row upon row of soldiers, each carrying heavy weaponry, stand at the ready with their guns aimed at the point of entry. Scattershot smashes his way through, and everyone cuts loose, spraying an immense amount of firepower in his direction. One by one, though, they're picked off by the return fire of Scattershot's miniguns until none remain, leaving Scattershot free to venture inward and confront Buzzkill. Up in the security centre, the two Decepticon guards are struggling to coordinate the remaining resistance. "Target identified on Level Gamma, headed towards cell block C." "First line of defenders are reported down. Firing distress beacon!" "Target is confirmed halted on Level Gamma. Squad 2 is moving into position to back Buzzkill up." Scattershot raises his shotgun at Buzzkill, but gets smoked out before he can pull the trigger. "And this is why Ah hate Insecticons. He opens fire wildly to keep any brave Cons from sticking their heads in the room, with Teletran taking over while his optic systems reset. <> The smoke disappates, Buzzkill gone. "Well...At least Ah know Ah'm in the right place. " He reloads, staring dow nthe hall Buzz used to flee. "The only thing better than walking into a trap..." "The only thing better than walking into a trap..." He pumps the gun, clicking the new shell into place. "Is shooting your way out of one." Scattershot moves quickly down the hall in pursuit of the science bee. Even though help is on the way, Buzzkill isn't too confident that they'll do any better than the last guys did, so she's pretty much on her own for this one. Row after row of prisoners are passed as she continues her mad dash through the hallways, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to eyeball the distance between them and adjusting her speed when he gets too close. She makes a quick right down an intersecting hallway and eventually she reaches a dead end. Kind of weird that they would build this place with dead ends, isn't it? The architects must've been as useless as the security gaurds were. "Oh no," Buzzkill deadpans, not even pretending to look concerned. "I guess this is the part where you shoot me and liberate the prison." The Insecticon pulls out what looks like a detonator, complete with comically oversized red button, just the slightest hint of a grin tugging at her lips. "Unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen." As soon as she presses the button the wall explodes in a mess of rubble, freeing the horror that was sealed inside. A horrible abomination that would make robot Mengele shed a tear forces it's way through the smoking hole in the wall, putting down one foot into the hallway. And then another. And then another. And then another until finally, Buzzkill's secret weapon is standing between her and the Technobot. It's...it's a pretty terrible sight to behold; essentially five different prisoners cut apart and then welded together to create the multi-limbed sin against nature that can do little more than scream in agony and flail one of it's many arms around. It's head is less of a head and more like a collection of faces that slowly turn to face the Technobot, multiple sets of empty eyes staring through him rather than at him. It begins to lumber forewards, energon bleeding out from it's welded seams with every step, swinging it's arms to claw and punch and slap Scattershot all at the same time. "BEHOLD! THE GREATEST THING DECEPTICON SCIENCE HAS EVER CREATED!" Buzzkill hollers, standing back to let her creature do her dirty work. Buzzkill drops Hideous Mishmash of Transformers. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Scattershot with Hideous Mishmash of Transformers's Hideous Flailing attack! Hideous Mishmash of Transformers [ TACS Object: Hideous Mishmash of Transformers ] Possibly the most horrific thing to stumble out of the Decepticon labs, this creature is the result of taking five POWs and subjecting them to the sickest science experiment yet. The monster's body is actually a combination of several; a mix-match of robot torsos meticulously welded together into an unrecognizable shape and standing unevenly on six disjointed legs like some kind of horrific insect. Four mismatched arms hang off it's body, one on either side of what passes for it's chest and two sprouting off it's hunched back, each one sporting two twitching hands conjoined at the wrists. Most gruesome of all, however, is it's head and the faces wrapped around it, all of them twisted in agony as if fully aware of the abomination they've become. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a weapon object, see '+help WeaponObject' for more info ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: None Can You Use It?: Yes Ammunition: None Required Energon: 42 Endurance: 90 / 90 Mode: 1 of 1 (Vehicle) [ TACS Weapon Object #9727 ] Across the station, Decepticon doctors hastily sweep their experiments and naughty little secrets into containers, planning to grab what they can before the inevitable evacuation. Broken body parts, circuitboards, vials containing horrific materials are packed up as quickly as possible. Elsewhere, a team of twelve guardsmech--the majority of those still functional--begin their approach on Scattershot's position before reciving the code to hold back. One of the eggheads has unleashed one of their experiments. They've been in the room when these things are carried out. They know better than to interfere. It's not tough for Buzzkill to stay a few steps ahead: Once he hits the prison block, Scattershot can't help but slow down and get distracted. This... It's worse than he could have imagined. "Primus..." He walks to one of the cells, recognizing the inhabitant. "Wolfwings." The Autobot looks up, eyes widening in recognition. "Scattershot? Or are you a trick? They...I can't tell anymore." Scattershot pulls the bars open, offering a hand. "It's me, Wings. Come on." Wolfwings takes the hand, stepping out of the cell. He gives Scattershot an appreciate nod, but Scattershot doesn't have time for manly appreciate nods that convery loads of manly emotion. "Wolfwings, if you can stand, you can fight." He hands over the shotgun. "Get the rest of the Autobots out of here, and follow the bodies back to the hanger. Hold the hanger until I get back. Understand?" Wolfwings nods, and gripping the shotgun, smiles. "Got it, sir. One problem: I may need a new designation." With that, he grips the shotgun to his chest and hurries down a different hallway. Scattershot watches him go, and sighs: His wings have been torn off. The Bot continues down the hall after Buzzkill, where the Insecticon feigns defeat. "Honestly, Ah was hoping you wouldn't make it this easy." Buzzkill banter. And then? It. Scattershot takes a step back, processing the nightmare that Buzzkill has unleashed. "What in the pit..." <> "Well he's got a lotta faces for havin' no brains." The creature slashes, sending Scatter backwards. He smiles, phasing in his twin glocks, "Well...time to bring the hammer down!" Blam. Blam. Blamblamblamblamblam! Combat: Scattershot sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scattershot misses Hideous Mishmash of Transformers with his Laser attack! Scattershot's manly posturing and bad-ass guns do nothing to dissuade the abomination, six mismatched legs of varying lengths and colour working together to carry it closer and closer. When you really think about it, it's more sad than terrifying. Once five seperate robots, each one with their own stories, experiences, and dreams imprisoned, methodically dismembered in a way to keep them alive, and then put together to become a mindless monster. Do the Decepticon's evil know no bounds? Apparently not as some faded Decepticon emblems can be seen on the monster's body. As the creature closes in on Scattershot, it reaches behind it's back (or whatever passes for it's back) with all four arms to retrieve the weapons hastilly maglocked to it's back. Four different weapons, each with a different design: first, your run of the mill laser pistol; secind, a plasma canon; three, a sonic rifle; and four, some kind of bizarre gun that fires a corrosive acid. Some of them might've belonged to the prisoners-gone-monster, but there's really no way of knowing for sure. The monster's mouth, or atleast what looks like it's mouth, lets out an agonizing scream before unleashing a barrage of weapon fire on the macho Technobot. "Tell me Scattershot, do you recognize anyone in that thing?" Buzzkill seems fine with just standing around and teasing Scattershot while all this is going on. She's kind of a bitch that way. "I hope to make one out of your Technobot buddies someday. This was a great learning experience for it." Combat: Buzzkill strikes Scattershot with Hideous Mishmash of Transformers's Lots of Guns attack! -1 The prisoners elsewhere in the lab are still confined to their cells, as not all are as lucky as Wingwolf was to run into Scattershot. The forcefields and physical bars still remain, though the scientists and doctors are too interested in saving their own skin to worry about them. Numerous Decepticons sprint down the halls carrying armfuls of documents and samples, trying to make their way to the docking bay. The cell blocks can either be dismantled the old fashioned way, or opened all at once in the security centre. Unfortunately Buzzkill's abomination stands in the way. Damn. That thing...was quick. Scattershot finds himself deering in headlights again at the monstrosity, kicked back into reality by the sound of it's weapons opening fire...No where to run...He charges forward; letting the armor take the small arms fire and acid bursts... "Actually, we already form a monster bot...looking forward to stepping on you one of these days!" Not that he needs Computron to squash the bug...He leaps at the last, bringing his arms down in a double axe handle to smash the creature's 5-faced head! Combat: Scattershot misses Hideous Mishmash of Transformers with his Smackdown attack! "Ha! That's what you think, Autobot scum!" Buzzkill transforms into her awesome honey bee mode and takes off to hang upside down on the ceiling, casually cleaning one of her antennae as she watches Scattershot take on her greatest creation yet. "You wont win this. You'll end up locked in one of these cells just like the rest of these failures. Maybe I'll cut off your arms and replace them with legs. Or maybe I'll just see how long it takes for me to saw through that chest of yours." Meanwhile, the horrible mishmash of transformers slaps away Scattershot's attempt to clobber it over the head, growling defiantly as it does so. It reaches out with two of it's four arms to try and snatch up Scattershot by the shoulders and lift him up over it's head before tossing him down the hall like an ugly, cigar-smoking football. The loudness of it's pained screams are rivaled only by the maniacal laughter coming from the watching honey bee above. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Scattershot with Hideous Mishmash of Transformers's Flying Technobot attack! -3 A trio of Decepticon guards slow in their advance towards the scene of the battle. The monster's screams give them reason to pause. Exchanging worried looks with one another, they decide to hold position here. Who knows... it sounds like Buzzkill's monster is doing well. Scattershot gets tossed, hitting the hall at the other end of the hallway. Hard. At least there's some distance between the two of them now...A moment to think... Oh hi three dudes. Scattershot collapses in front of them, crawling towards them. "Not...enough energon...left to stand...Ah'll kill you bastards...if it kills me..." That's all two of the Seekers need. They grin and get all rednecky, advancing on Scattershot. And that's when he's on his feet, grabbing them both by the throat, and redirecting their laser shots on the third, who promptly dies. "You know guys," he explains to the two of them as he heads back towards the beast. "The thing about keeping pets is that it's a responsibility! Ya'll have to remember t'feed these things!" To make his point, he tosses both Seekers at the beast. Hopefully it gets super distracted and he can just run past it, which is what he's gonna do if you guys decide that's ok. "Ahh!" One of the guards shouts as Scattershot appears and flops before them. He practically jumps up, aiming his rifle down at the Technobot before realizing that the mech is down. All three have Scattershot in their sights at point blank range even as he crawls. "Ah... heh... heh ha ha!" the first guard laughs nervously, realizing that the threat is done for. All three advance on Scattershot. "Well well, looks like things are on a different foot now, Autobot," the second sneers. "So much for your heroic nonsense." Three things happen in quick succession. The first: The Seekers closest to Scattershot gets their throats crushed. The second: They inadvertently blast their comrade into dust. The third: The remaining two are hurled at the monster, where they either slam into the abomination or crash against the walls. Combat: Shockwave misses Hideous Mishmash of Transformers with his Technobot Brawling attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. The distraction is a success! The monster, being the simple minded creature it is, suddenly ignores Scattershot's presence and instead focuses all it's attention at the poor saps tossed at it. One of them collides with the leaking torso of the creature and is immediately picked up into the air while the other just smacks against the wall and falls to a heap. The seeker that hit the wall, while knocked unconcious from the impact, is the lucky one because it's not long before the creature begins mutilating the other one; grabbing him by the arms and pulling until he's torn into two pieces. While the monster may be distracted, Buzzkill is not. She transforms and lands on the ground in her robot mode but she doesn't give chase. No, she's got another thing in mind. "You better free these prisoners quick, Autobot!" She walks through the hall with her pistol drawn, gradually making her way from cell to cell and shooting the robots inside. "Or else there wont be any left to save!" There is a seemingly infinite number of cells in this place so this is going to take a while. Surely enough time for Scattershot to be a hero. Scattershot stares at the massive prison block as Scattershot stares at the massive prison block...so many prisoners...Autobots... Decepticons...who knows what else? And Buzz with an itchy trigger finger. How to save the Autobots in time? Now, Scattershot is hardly a scientist. Technically, he's brilliant. He's a 1/5 as smart as Computron, in theory. And that's when he realizes it's time for Buzzkill to really learn the most important part of a scientific experiment. Observation. In his brief visit, the Autobot has observed more than he'd like to...things he'll never unsee. But the biggest? There are no factions here. No allegiences. Only Decepticons, and lifeforms desperate to escape. He looks over at the 'MASTER RELEASED SWITCH' and shrugs, pulling it down, watching forcefields drop and doors swing open. And Buzzkill in the middle of it all. Five and a half million years ago, with Cybertron starting its decline in resources and quality of life, a Decepticon named Watcher rolled off the assembly lines of one of the last functioning Creation Factories. Designed and trained for espionage, she took to her assignments like a fish to water, infiltrating neutral organizations with an ease that impressed her superiors. Over the hundreds of thousands of years, she did it all. Deep undercover work with one the local Autobot femme groups, advanced cybernetic code-breaking, liaison and outpost to other remote outposts, sabotage, assassination... there was nothing she couldn't do with the right tools. Watcher was a rising start in the Empire until she crossed the wrong Decepticon bureaucrat and wound up here for permanent retirement. As Buzzkill strides down the block, shooting prisoner after prisoner, the teal femme grips the bars, frowning in disgust that this is how it all ends. Then, the forcefield vanishes, the bars slide up into the ceiling. Blinking, Watcher stepped outside, saw Buzzkill, and lunged for her with all the viciousness of thousands of years wrong. Multiply that by several dozen. Tesseract, the Autobot logician captured on Nebulos, advances on Buzzkill with the junk gauss rifle poorly grafted to his arm. Alloy, the New Vilnacron engineer drafted into service in 2010, wrenches one of the cell block's lighting cables down from the ceiling, moving towards Buzzkill with the sparking, severed wire. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Buzzkill has barely started making a dent in the prisoner population when suddenly every cell door in the facility swings open and forcefields prison-wide power down. Before she can even lift her weapon, the Insecticon finds herself under attack from all sides. For weeks she's stalked these hallways, harassing and abusing these prisoners but now the tables have turned and she's completely at their mercy. Unfortunately for her, they have no mercy to give and they wail on her with everything they've got; some punching her, others stomping on her when she inevitably falls to the ground. Being a bit on the frailer side, Buzzkill's armor is no match for the assault, cracks spiderwebbing across her body from the ruthless beating. Despite all this, she manages to grab ahold of her grenade launcher and she fires straight up into the air, the launched cannister ricocheting off the ceiling and filling the hall with smoke. "Where are the guards!? Someone get the guards!" Buzzkill shouts before a fist to the face cuts her off. With even more prisoners approaching to exact their revenge, she has no choice but to transform into her insect form, buzzing wings lifting her up into the air. But even that's not enough to save her as one prisoner manages to grab ahold of her stinger, trying to pull her back into the mob despite the barbs cutting into his hand. A swift kick to the head dislodges him and Buzzkill takes that split second to cling to the ceiling, out of reach, out of reach. Remember that monster? Well, all the commotion attracts it's attention and it rushes towards the prisoners, giving them something else to beat on while Buzzkill escapes. A gathering of Autobots and aliens find themselves gathering around Scattershot: he's the only guy that can stand up straight, so he's got to be the one responsible for their freedom. The Technobot leader starts directing people back to the hanger, and turns his attention back on the monster... It's just...it's in so much pain. He unshoulders his rifle. It has to find some relief. Wolfwings reemerges, arming a contigent of Autobot prisoners to rally to the hangar, where's he hotwired a Decepticon ship... But Scattershot walks away from the retreating crowd, towards the beast, taking aim. Combat: Scattershot misses Hideous Mishmash of Transformers with his Mercy Killing Gun attack! Watcher lunges up at Buzzkill as she transforms into insect mode, "No!" she hisses, clawing at the Decepticon on the ceiling but missing by scant inches. "Get... back..." she touches back down on the cell block floor in a crouch, landing awkwardly due to the repeated 'improvements' made to her leg. "Blast it," she mutters. She glances at Alloy, and the pair nod. Any allegience anyone might have had to the Decepticons is long past. As Buzzkill's monster makes its approach, a large burly ex-Autobot stands in the way, backing up slowly in an attempt to let Scattershot catch back up and do what has to be done. The rest of the patients are backing off, unable to handle that thing alone. As noble as it is trying to put down such a tortured creature, Scattershot fails hard and completely misses it by a long shot, instead destroying an airlock control panel on the wall behind it. The massive doors that protect the occupants from getting sucked out into space slowly begin opening and the vacuum it causes starts to pull the creature (and anyone close enough) towards it. After a few seconds, the doors are wide open and the monster can do nothing to save itself except claw fruitlessly at the walls and floor before it's pulls completely out of the prison and into the cold, blackness of space. Perhaps after thousands and thousands of years, it will be rediscovered. Or maybe it will land on some planet somewhere and become a god. Who knows? From down the hallway, maglocked to the ceiling, Buzzkill can only shake her big bee head. There goes the best thing she ever created, and she never even got a chance to show it off to anyone worthwhile, that's the sad part. Oh well, next time. Scattershot watches the beast get sucked into space. Not what he intended. As he turns to leave, he locks optics with Buzzkill for a long moment, and then heads out, back towards the hangar with a group of Autobots, Kwarch slugs, and even the Decepticon Watcher.